


am i the only one?

by ohcouldyoutellme



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mind Reading, One of the only hetero things I've ever written, This isn't very good but whatever, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcouldyoutellme/pseuds/ohcouldyoutellme
Summary: She thinks about him all the time, and he doesn't mind at all.





	am i the only one?

A sample of what's usually going on in her mind:  
At least three different songs: lyrics or tune or both. Sometimes she taps them out with her fingers, sometimes she hums them or whistles them or sings them under her breath, but they're always there in her head, sometimes in her voice, sometimes in the singers.  
All kinds of crazy ideas for the most random things... And he really does mean the most random.  
Observations about the people and things around her-she's very observant.  
Numbers. She says she hates math, and usually that's true, but she also loves the easy give-and-take of simple problems. Anyways, she's always counting. Objects, words, syllables, seconds-always, numbers are ticking through her head, or being tapped out by her fingers, or being mumbled under her breath.  
A whole lot of random facts, some related to the situation they're in, but usually totally irrelevant.  
Her family and friends. She's ALWAYS thinking about the people she loves and cares about. He feels honored that he's one of them.  
Suspicion that her mind is being read. She puts up walls, but they fall when she's with people she trusts. Sometimes he feels a bit guilty about betraying her trust, but it's not like he can turn it off. Anyways, she's never outright asked him if she can read his mind. He would tell her the truth if she did. He'll tell her someday.  
Him. She thinks about him all the time, and he doesn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to publish something for literal ages and I finally decided to post this...It's not very good, but whatever. You can check out my Instagram @ohcouldyoutellme.  
> Also the title is totally irrelevant but YOU KNOW WHAT I TRIED MY BEST.


End file.
